This invention concerns a process for the display of videotext or telephone data and an improvement to this process in order to control programs received by a television set, using these displayed data. This invention also concerns a device for implementation of this process and its improvement.
The teletext service and its equivalents outside Europe are capable of displaying videotext pages on a television screen, namely a set of lines of alphanumeric characters, usually in color, giving a wide variety of miscellaneous information, such as for example news, weather forecasts and television programs. Videotext signals are transmitted on the various channels at the same time as video and audio signals. A number of pages can be displayed and information; contained in them is regularly updated. An example of videotext and its specifications is described in the C.C.E.T.T. (Television and Telecommunications Common Studies Center) "Videotext display and coding specifications" published by D.A.I.I. (Industrial and International Affairs Directorate).
At the present time there are several methods of displaying videotext pages, either on the full screen, or inset in the picture of the current program, which is then partly masked. Moreover with this service, although the television viewer has a large amount of information, the information can only be read by the viewer.